Yesterday
by My lavender
Summary: Hinata, gadis yang gemar bermain ice skate di lapangandan letaknya yang tak jauh dari rumahnya –Manshion Hyuuga. Ia kerap kali mengunjungi lapangan tersebut secara diam-diam. Dan di lapangan ice skate itu, ia bertemu pemuda berambut pirang yang juga sering datang ke tempat itu. Dia bernama Naruto. Tapi kenapa saat ingin menumbuhkan benih cintanya, Naruto harus pergi meninggalkannya


**Author's note : huahahaha, author kembali dengan cerita baru + gaje. Jujur untuk fic pertama saya 'always with you' saya benar-benar buntu akan ide =_=. Tapi saya akan mencoba melanjutkannya. Karena saya gak punya ide tolong beri saya insprirasi dengan cara PM atau reviews saya terimakasih.**

* * *

Yesterday © My Lavender.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Miss typo, gaje, no EYD.

Rated : T

.

.

*Yesterday*

.

.

Di pagi hari ini, satu demi satu kristal-kristal salju perlahan turun. Menambah kesan musim dingin kian melekat. Terlihat seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun sedang menari dengan anggun, diatas lapangan ice skate dengan lemah gemulai. Entah sejak kapan 2 pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dia dengan seksama.

Setiap gerakan yang di buat oleh gadis itu, seakan menghipnotis pemuda itu untuk tetap menatap. Rambutnya indigo panjangnya, yang biarkan tergerai bergerak-gerak sesuai dengan gerakan tubuh yang kian lama kian indah, mempermanis setiap gerakan yang ia tunjukan.

Merasa di perhatikan, gadis itu menoleh kearah sepasang mata yang sejak tadi mengintai setiap pergerakannya. Ternyata, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang akhir-akhir ini, sering ia lihat di tempat ini. Rupanya bukan hanya gadis ini saja yang kerap kali berlatih ice skate disini. Ternyata pemuda itu juga kerap kali berlatih di tempat yang sama. Merasa telah tertangkap basah oleh gadis itu, akhirnya ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"emm.. hai ?" sapa pemuda itu dengan kikuk.

"H-hai ?" jawab gadis itu, yang mencoba menanggapi sapaannya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku menganggumu ya?" pemuda itu mencoba bertanya lagi, mungkin, untuk menghilangkan atmosfir kecanggungan antara mereka berdua. Rupanya pemuda ini tak suka kecanggungan.

"A-ah ! tidak kok, aku tidak merasa terganggu. Justru senang. Ternyata masih ada orang lain selain aku, hehehe." Jawab gadis itu dengan diringi tawa riangnya.

Pemuda itu memasang sepatu ice skatenya lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Emm.. mau menari bersama?" tawar sang pemuda, seraya mengulurkan tanganya kearah gadis itu.

"kenapa tidak?" jawab sang gadis itu yang mencoba menyanggupi setiap jawabannya. Tidak perlu lama menerima uluran tangan sang pemuda. Akhirnya mereka menari bersama di bawah turunnya salju yang indah. Sepertinya atmosfir kecanggungan yang melanda mereka, sirna seketika saat salju mulai turun mengelilingi mereka. Walau cuaca semakin dingin, tapi hangatnya kebersamaan mereka dapat menembus dinginnya musim salju.

.

.

.

1 jam sudah mereka berdua menari bersama di lapangan ice skate itu. Walau hanya mereka berdua yang berada disitu, tak mengurangi kebersamaan mereka. Uap yang mengepul dari mulut mereka, membuat kesan lelah yang mereka buat, terasa benar benar terlihat.

"Hah.. menyenangkan juga. Kau mahir ya, membuat gerakan-gerakan dengan indah dan seperti sudah perfesional." Puji sang pemuda. Karena sudah lelah, mereka berdua duduk bersampingan di bawah turunnya salju.

"ah ! tidak sehebat itu ! aku hanya mencoba sendiri gerakan-gerakan itu disini. Kau juga tidak kalah hebatnya kok." Gadis berambut panjang indigo itu, menatap wajah pemuda yang ada di sampingnya dengan seksama. Kalau boleh jujur, gadis ini sedikit terpesona akan wajah maskulin si pemuda ini. Dan juga gadis ini mengagumi gerakan-gerakan yang di tunjukan pemuda ini, bahkan ada beberapa gerakan yang belum bisa ia kuasai.

"ah iya ! namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda itu seraya menengokkan wajahnya kearah gadis yang tampak sedang asyik memperhatikan wajahnya.

"eh? A-ano namaku, Hyuuga Hinata. Namamu?" jawab Hinata dengan kikuk dan tak lupa rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu." Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata yang secara tidak sadar, masih menatap wajahnya.

"Hi-hinata?" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Hinata, dari lamunannya.

"..." Hinata tidak mengubris panggilan Naruto. Karena panggilannya tidak direspon akhirnya, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat, lalu menatap lekat-lekat dua bola mata lavender itu.

"Hina–"

"KYAAAA ! NARUTO-KUN !" baru saja Naruto ingin memanggil nama Hinata, tapi terpotong akibat teriakan histeris Hinata yang mampu membuat telinga Naruto memekik kesakitan.

"Ya tuhan, suara mu Hinata ! sungguh sangat memekakkan gendang telingaku !" omel Naruto pada Hinata yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa suaranya yang keras tadi, membuat Naruto harus menahan rasa sakit di telinganya.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. Gomen.." pinta Hinata "Kumohon Maaf kan–"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku sendiri yang mendekatkan wajahku dengan tiba-tiba." Naruto memotong di sela-sela perkataan Hinata.

"Tapi aku kan–"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi, ayo ke kota. Di sana ada tempat ice skate yang menarik lho dan juga seru." Potong Naruto dengan tiba-tiba, Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, menoleh sebentar kearah Manshion Hyuuga, yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"hem.. apa tidak terlalu jauh?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Karena Hinata tidak boleh pulang terlalu sore, apalagi ia keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Okaa-san dan Otou-san nya.

"Tidak kok, ayolah tak akan lama. Aku janji." Rengek Naruto dengan memasang wajah sok imut.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu sore ya? Aku ada janji les, sama guru privatku." Bohong Hinata pada Naruto, agar tidak terlalu lama pergi.

"Oke. Sip Bos !" Janji Naruto pada Hinata, dengan mengacungkan jempol ibu jarinya. Naruto dan Hinata melepas sepatunya lalu menggatinya dengan sepatu yang khusus dengan musim dingin. Naruto terlebih dahulu selesai menggantinya, lalu disusul Hinata yang sudah selesai. Lalu menenteng sepatu ice skatenya sebelum pergi.

"Ayok kita pergi !" seru Naruto dengan semangat lalu menggaet jemari Hinata yang semula berada di lutut. Hinata harus berdiri dengan sempurna sebelum menyamakan langkahnya di belakang Naruto. Rupanya Hinata sudah sepenuhnya percaya pada Naruto. Padahal Naruto, pemuda yang baru di temui nya satu jam yang lalu dan baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu –setelah ber ice skate bersama. Sudah berani mengajak Hinata ke tempat yang di ceritakannya, dan anehnya Hinata menuruti saja apa yang di inginkan Naruto.

Padahal, Hinata yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain, ternyata bisa akrab dengan cepat, apalagi Naruto adalah laki-laki. Jarang Hinata akrab dengan laki-laki kecuali teman sekelasnya Kiba, dan sepupunya Neji. Dan juga dimata Hinata, Naruto bukanlah orang jahat yang mencoba menculik Hinata dengan iming-iming pergi ke tempat yang ia sukai. Dan jika Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang polos dan juga ramah itu, tidak tersirat sebuah niatan buruk padanya. Dan lagi manik birunya itu, tak memancarkan sebuah kejahatan atau keburukan, melainkan sebuah keramahan yang menenangkan hati.

.

.

.

"sudah sampai !" seru Naruto dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, akibat Naruto sedikit berlari, dan karena tidak sabar untuk menunjukan pada Hinata tempat yang ia janjikan. "bagaimana? Bagus kan?" lanjut Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Wah keren ! aku belum pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya." Puji Hinata pada Naruto yang terlihat puas bahwa Hinata menyukai tempat yang ia unjukan. Bagaimana tidak indah, jika disamping lapangan ice skate itu terbentang luas sebuah pemandangan yang jarang Hinata lihat.

"karena itu, aku mengajakmu kesini. Ayok kita segera kelapangan ice skate itu." Ajak Naruto dengan semangat. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto menarik jemari Hinata dengan lembut sambil membawanya ke area Ice skate.

Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk di tepian area, dan segera menganti sepatunya.

"Ayo main Ice skate disini."

Ajak Naruto yang sudah bersiap dengan sepatu ice skatenya. Naruto mulai memasuki area tersebut, yang di dalamnya ada banyak orang-orang yang sedang menikmati permainannya. Mendengar tawaran Naruto, ia segera memasang sepatunya tersebut sebelum memasuki arena itu. Setelah persiapan sudah cukup, Hinata langsung menyusul Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu menari diantara orang-orang disana.

Bagaikan sepasang merpati yang terbang kesana kemari. Hinata dan Naruto pun tak kalah indahnya dari sepasang merpati. Mungkin orang-orang di sekitarnya menganggab mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih di tempat Ice skate. Padahal jika mereka mengetahui yang sesungguhnya, Hinata dan Naruto baru bertemu sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tanpa sadar, mereka terbawa suasana hingga tak sadar banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya menari bersama.

Akhirnya tarian mereka, di akhiri dengan posisi seperti pangeran yang hendak mencium tuan putri. Lengan Hinata menggantung di leher Naruto, sementara Naruto menahan Hinata dengan memegang pinggang Hinata. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar terbawa suasana.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya, membuat Hinata harus menutupi wajahnya yang merah layaknya tomat. Hinata dan Naruto melepas posisinya, karena menyadari banyak yang melihatnya. Lalu bergerak menuju tepian area karena ingin mengganti sepatunya.

Mereka duduk berdampingan untuk mengganti sepatunya. Sepertinya Naruto melakukannya dengan cepat atau justru Hinata yang terlalu lamban? Menyadari bahwa Hinata belum selesai dengan kegiatannya, Naruto yang berada di samping kiri Hinata langsung mencium pipi Hinata. Sontak, secara langsung Hinata kaget. Dengan cepat Naruto yang menenteng sepatu Ice skatenya langsung bergerak kabur menjauh dari Hinata.

Kini wajah Hinata bukan lagi memerah layaknya tomat ataupun kepiting, tapi wajah Hinata seperti ingin meledak. karena luapan rasa malu bercampur senang.

"NARUTO-KUN !"

Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya, sehingga membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Tersadar akan hal yang barusan ia lakukan, Hinata langsung lari mengejar Naruto yang kini sudah pergi jauh. Angin dengan kencangnya menerpa tubuh Hinata, sehingga Hinata yang hanya mengenakan baju panjang, dan celana yang pendek, dengan kaki yang berbalut stocking merasa sedikit kedinginan. Lalu tanpa sadar menerbangkan syal yang ada di lehernya.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan sedikit memburu, Hinata masih tetap berlari dan mencoba mencari Naruto yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi jejaknya. Merasa tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat ia ber ice skating. Hinata benar-benar tampak sangat lelah, terdengar dari nafasnya yang memburu dan banyaknya uap yang mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Hup. Ketemu."

Seru seseorang yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Terdengar dari suaranya, tak salah lagi bahwa orang yang mendekapnya adalah…

"Naruto-kun ?!"

Seru Hinata yang tak kalah kerasnya dengan Naruto yang mencoba mengagetkan Hinata dari belakang.

"kaget tidak?" tanya Naruto melembut disamping Hinata.

"ti-tidak kok." Sangkal Hinata dengan tergagap.

"serius?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"I-iya, aku ti-tidak kaget kok !" Hinata masih menyangkal dugaan Naruto dengan tergagap, karena berusaha menutupi kebohongannya.

Naruto segerah duduk disamping Hinata. Naruto yang membawa sekantong plastik, yang berisi dua buah gelas minuman. "Baiklah. Ini minumlah." Naruto mengangsurkan segelas minuman yang berisi coklat panas. "sebagai tanda permintaan maafku.." imbuhnya lagi.

"Arigato." Jawab Hinata seraya mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Naruto. Dengan perlahan Hinata meminum Coklat panas, yang dapat menhangatkan tubuhnya yang sedang kedinginan. Keheningan masih terselimuti diantara mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka sedang menikmati minumannya masing-masing, atau sedang terhempas dalam alam bawah sadar mereka sendiri?.

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang ada di sampingnya saat ini, melihat setiap inci dari tubuh Hinata –meskipun tidak ada niat buruk yang ditunjukan Naruto. Wajah Hinata terlihat sedikit sendu, dan pucat. Lalu dilehernya tak ada lagi syal menggantung, padahal sebelumnya terpasang syal ungu yang bermotif bunga.

Naruto merasa bersalah pada Hinata yang terlihat begitu pucat dan lelah. Dan akibat perbuatannya Hinata jadi kehilangan benda yang dapat menghangatkannya untuk sementara waktu di musim dingin ini.

"Syalmu hilang?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka pembicaraan.

"I-iya. Tadi ada angin yang cukup kencang, jadi syalku terbang entah kemana." Jawab Hinata dengan diringi senyumnya yang manis. Naruto mengehela nafas, lalu mencopot syal yang menggantung dilehernya, kemudian di berikan pada Hinata.

"Ini, pakailah. Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau enggak pakai."

"Ti-tidak usah Naruto-kun. Kau saja yang pakai. Justru kalau Naruto-kun tidak pakai akan sakit." Tolak Hinata dengan lembut lalu meminum kembali coklat panasnya.

"Huh, kau ini." Dengus Naruto. Kahirnya Naruto mengalungkan syalnya di leher Hinata. Meskipun Hinata sempat menolak, toh pada awalnya Naruto memang berniat memberikannya pada Hinata. "Aku 'kan laki-laki. Tak akan sakit bila hanya tidak pakai syal." Imbuh Naruto yang sudah selesai mengenakan syalnya pada Hinata.

"Arigatou gozaimashita." Gumam Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Hinata bermain Ice skate di tempat biasanya. Ia menunggu orang yang bertemunya kemarin –Naruto.

_Naruto-kun datang tidak ya?_

Batin Hinata menggebu-gebu. Kalimat itu terus tergiang-giang di pikiran Hinata. Sejak kemarin bersama Naruto, Hinata merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Bukan perasaan takut atau semacamnya. Tapi mungkin perasaan suka. Atau lebih dari suka? Atau lebih tepatnya cinta? Hinata menepis semua kemungkinan itu, mana mungkin dia bisa menyukai Naruto padahal baru bertemu kemarin?

"ah ! itu tidak mungkin." Ucapnya seraya bersemu merah.

Hinata merasa ada seseorang di sekitarnya, padahal sejauh yang Hinata tau. Tak ada seorang pun tau tentang lapangan ice skate itu selain Naruto dan juga dirinya sendiri. Hinata mempertajam penglihatannya, mencoba menerka siapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya saat ini.

_Apa itu Naruto-kun?_

Batin Hinata. Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Hinata mencoba mendekatkan dirinya pada sumber suara tersebut, mendekat dan mendekat. ternyata..

"Hanabi?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut karena menemukan adiknya itu sedang bersembunyi. "kau sedang apa disini Hanabi?" tanya Hinata dengan penasaran. Hanabi hanya tersenyum enggak jels pada Hinata.

"Nee-chan sendiri?" Hanabi malah berbalik bertanya pada Hinata.

"A-aku sedang skating disini." Hinata Menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap. "lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa disini?" lanjutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku, mengikuti Onee-chan." Jawabnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?"

"Karena, Otou-san !" tegas Hanabi pada kakak perempuannya itu. Hinata tergelak mendengar kata _'Otou-san'_ dari Hanabi. Kalau Hanabi tau dan melaporkan bahwa Hinata selama ini sering pergi diam-diam karena hanya ingin skating, ia akan di marahi Otou-sannya. Dan ia tidak bisa bertemu Naruto lagi. Hinata termenung sesaat, mengingat penyebab ia tidak boleh lagi skating.

Dulu Hinata adalah, anak yang paling berbakat dalam melakukan gerakan-gerakan dan juga atraksi skating yang paling hebat. Setelah mendapat beberapa piala karena prestasinya, semua itu tiba-tiba hancur dalam 1 pertunjukan. Satu gerakan yang membuatnya harus mengalami patah kaki. Namun untungnya, setelah menjalani rawat jalan dirumah, selama kurang lebih 4 bulan. Dan akhirnya Hinata sembuh Total. Dan dilarang skating lagi untuk selamanya.

Cerita Naruto hampir mirip dengannya yang dilarang berskating, namun perbedaannya Naruto dilarang skating lagi karena harus bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, setelah lulus kuliahnya. Dan Naruto akhirnya menemukan tempat persembunyiannya, yang juga sudah dihuni oleh Hinata. Sebagai pengganti hobi Hinata dari skating, Otou-sannya menyuruh untuk melanjutkan lesnya bermain biola yang sempat tertunda akibat skating.

"NEE-CHAN…!" tiba-tiba suara keras nan melengking itu menerpa pendengaran Hinata dengan kencang.

"Aduh Hanabi, jangan teriak-teriak dong ! kakak belom budek tau !" omel Hinata pada Hanabi yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya sebagai tameng untuk menghadapi omelan Hinata.

"Sorry, nee-chan, piss…" ucap Hanabi dengan memasang tampang inoecent. Hinata hanya menghela nafas saat menghadapi adiknya yang bandel itu.

"Sekarang kita harus pulang, otou-san mencari nee-chan tau." Ujar Hanabi seraya menari-nari tangan Hinata seperti anak kecil. "Aku... tak akan memberitahukan Otou-san tentang ini." Ucap Hanabi dengan lembut. Membuat mata Hinata membulat sesaat.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang." Hinata melepas sepatu skating nya lalu menggantinya dengan sepatu musim saljunya. Sepertinya orang yang di tunggu Hinata, tidak akan datang. Hinata memalingkan mukanya ke arah lapangan ice skate itu. Berharap pemuda rambut kuning itu datang atau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya seperti kemarin.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dengan secepatnya berlari menuju halte bus. Entah apa yang membuatnya berlari menerjang dinginnya musim salju tanpa penghangat. Hanya baju lengan panjang dan juga celana panjangnya yang membalut tubuhnya. Sepertinya Naruto sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dengan terburu-buru.

.

* * *

.

Suara gesekan senar yang berasal dari biola menyadarkan Naruto untuk pergi ke suatu acara. Acara yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan, acara permainan biola Hinata. Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu, langsung lari keluar rumah tanpa baju penghangat yang membalut tubuhnya. Ibunya –Kushina– menyadari anaknya sedang berlari keluar rumah tanpa baju hangatnya, merasa cemas.

Kushina takut penyakit Naruto kambuh lagi akibat ulah ceroboh anak semata wayangnya itu. Walau Kushina sempat melarangnya, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Kushina tau bahwa anaknya itu ingin menghadiri acara permainan biola temannya –Hinata– tapi sempat di tolak oleh Minato. Bagaimana tidak, penyakit Naruto kambuh lagi saat kemarin baru pulang sore dan syalnya sudah tidak ada lagi di lehernya. Naruto yang tak kuat dingin itu malah memberikan syalnya pada Hinata.

Meskipun sudah dilarang, Naruto pada akhirnya akan tetap pergi. Ia memegang teguh janjinya pada Hinata untuk datang ke acaranya apapun yang akan terjadi. Walau sebenarnya ia seharusnya datang ke lapangan Ice skate, dan bersama-sama berangkat menuju tempat Hinata akan memainkan biola. Kushina hanya bisa berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar anaknya itu tidak apa-apa.

.

* * *

.

Setelah setengah jam berada di bus, akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat yang Hinata beritahukan padanya. Saat sampai tempat itu, Naruto sedikit tersentak karena tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Dan juga ia menebak, pasti penyakitnya kambuh saat ini.

_Sialan ! kenapa penyakit bodoh ini harus kambuh pada saat sekarang sih?! Uh sial !_

Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Lalu ada seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengannya namun lebih tua datang menghampirinya lalu menggiringnya kedalam mobil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya –Minato– yang menghampirinya.

"Kita harus kembali ke London. Lagi pula liburan musim dingin mu akan segerah berakhir beberapa hari lagi bukan?" ujar Minato, Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah. "Lebih baik dari sekarang kita pulang ke London." Sambungnya lagi dengan mantab.

"Tapi ayah–"

"Tidak usah banyak protes. Itu semua demi kebaikanmu. Aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru untuk merekam permainan temanmu di dalam. Jadi kamu bisa melihat hasil rekamannya di London."

"Baiklah…"

Naruto hanya bisa menurut pada ayahnya. Memang benar, hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi liburan musim dinginnya akan berakhir. Tapi Naruto ingin mengisi liburan yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi itu, dengan kenangannya bersama teman barunya –Hinata.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Hinata mendapat sebuket bunga lili putih dari tukang pos. dibunga itu terselip sebuah surat.

_Untuk Hinata Hyuuga, temanku._

_Ohayo ! maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa datang ke acaramu, dikarenakan ada urusan mendadak yang membuatku harus pulang kembali ke London bersama ayahku. Itu adalah sebuket bunga lili yang ku berikan padamu sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf, sekaligus rasa kagumku karena permainan biolamu yang sangat indah. Walau aku tidak menontonnya secara langsung, tapi aku mendapat videonya dari teman ayahku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu Hinata._

_Tertanda, Namikaze Naruto._

Tubuh Hinata bergetar setelah membaca surat dari Naruto. Ia senang sekaligus sedih. Ia senang saat Naruto memuji permainan biolanya –selain permainan skatingnya. Ia sedih karena Naruto harus pulang ke London, padahal baru dua hari yang lalu ia bertemu dengannya. Tapi Naruto malah pergi meninggalkannya ke London.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi disaat aku sedang mencoba membuka hatiku…" suara Hinata bergetar, dan terdengar seperti ingin menangis. "Bodoh ! lagi-lagi aku menangis…" ucapnya di saat air mata mulai turun.

Entah mengapa semua memori tentang kebersamaannya bersama Naruto serasa terputar kembali seperti video. Ia merasa kebersamaannya kemarin, saat bersama Naruto sangat kurang. Ia hanya menyesal karena hanya sebentar merasakan tulusnya Naruto padanya.

_Andai kemarin ia lebih lama…_

_Andai kemarin ia tidak beralasan untuk berbohong…_

_Andai kemarin ia menunggu Naruto di lapangan skate lebih lama… _

_Andai kemarin ia masih bisa melihat senyum nan ramah itu…_

Hinata hanya bisa menyesal dan juga sedih. Namun apadaya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena Naruto kini sudah pergi ke London. Kini Hinata mengerti arti dari hari kemarin. Kemarin, adalah sebuah kenangan yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Naruto. Kemarin adalah saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Kemarin adalah momen yang sangat berarti baginya dan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat dengan syal milik Naruto. Syal berwana _orange_ yang sempat terbalut di lehernya. Sampai hari ini pun, Hinata belom mau mencuci syalnya. Karena bau dari si pemilik, masih terdapat pada syal itu. Hinata segera berlari ke kamarnya sambil mengenggam sebuket bunga lili itu.

Hinata segera mengambil syal milik Naruto, lalu menghirup aroma yang terdapat di syal itu. Terbayang wajah Naruto dipikiran Hinata. Hinata kini meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih akan bisa bertemu Naruto. Karena syal ini masih berada padanya. Berarti hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak akan terputus. Ia yakin jiwa Naruto masih berada di dekatnya, walau raganya berada jauh di London.

"Aku yakin… kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Entah itu kapan…"

Ucap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia akan terus percaya, bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu dengannya. Entah kapan waktu akan mempertemukannya, tapi ia akan terus percaya pada sang waktu…

.

.

.

**Owari~**

.

.

**Mind to RnR? Akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya... huahahahha aneh ya? Sudah pasti !. tapi tak apalah, saya hanya sekedar bosan, dan tiba-tiba saja ide itu langsung datang dan masuk ke otak saya yang lagi error. Terimakasih kepada kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic buatan saya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita...**

**Wednesday, March 26, 2014**


End file.
